Sheryl Nome
, also known as the Galactic Fairy, is one of the main protagonists of the Macross Frontier television series, along with its movie adaptations Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, along with Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!. Personality & Character Sheryl is a beautiful, strong and self-assured girl who carries her confidence through her music and she was originally from the Macross Galaxy fleet where she was raised by Grace O'Connor (Sheryl's foster parent). She helps recognize the singing talent of Ranka Lee. As the series progresses, the two share a friendly professional and romantic rivalry. While she may have affections for Alto Saotome, she does occasionally have fun teasing him. History Nome's roots Sheryl's grandmother is Mao Nome who is a member of the Wind Maiden family on Mayan Island, Southeast Asia. While Sara Nome (Mao's sister) despised interacting with the modern civilization in order to fulfill her duties as a maiden, Mao loved technology and despise her life on the island. In 2008, when the Protoculture "Bird Human" is resurrected above the waters of Mayan Island, the United Nations Military tries to eliminate it with reactionary weaponry. Sarah, who was in control of the "Bird Human" vessel, uses its powers to absorb the reactionary payload and then folds into space to protect the island from radioactive contamination.Macross Zero OVA Following the disappearance of her sister, Mao then engages in the research of Protoculture, while also giving birth to her daughter Sally. She helped organize the 117th Research Fleet to investigate the astrobiology of the Vajra. Shortly after that, Mao visited the Gallian system who had been in charge of investigating Vajran activity, but her fleet was ambushed by the Vajra and destroyed. Early childhood .]]Born to Abel Kuro and Sally Nome, Sheryl's family was among the many who rebelled against the mandatory cybernetic implants of the Macross galaxy, escaping from her home when the government came for the dissidents. She was able given the Fold Quartz earrings as the sole link to her family. Sheryl was found living on the streets of the the Macross Galaxy fleet. She was found by Grace O'Connor, who recruited her into Erato Academy, an academy known for children who had been disowned but found it difficult to exceed due to the trauma of her family's death. The Fold Quartz earrings activated during a musical to see who would obtain the main role. Around that time she befriended Lilyth Amagi, the daughter of a Kabuki Actor family who was competing with the Saotome. The Fold Quartz earrings would activate by her singing. Lylith sacrificed herself to save Sheryl and also raises Grace's interest in Sheryl. Thanks to her newfound resolve, Sheryl becomes a better singer and became a vital part of Grace's personal agenda. Unbeknownst to her, her grandmother was Mao Nome who died many years ago following a Vajra attack. She inherited a special set of Fold Quartz earrings, which she later discovers holds a secret power that is affected by her music. Vajra conflict in campus.]]Sheryl was to perform at the Macross Frontier space colony as part of her tour. She encountered Alto Saotome who was a backup performer for her concert. After an attack by an alien species on the colony, her fans tried to escape the devastating attack while she drove off safely with Grace and Catherine in a limousine, aggravating Alto due to the fact that Sheryl bore no thought in her heart for her many fans. Following the departure of the Macross Galaxy, Sheryl is forced to stay aboard the Frontier and enroll in Mihoshi Academy and its pilot training course. Her health slowly declines as her immunity towards the V-type virus that originated from the Vajra wears off. By August 2059, Sheryl is hospitalized and forced to cancel all her concert events. Meanwhile, Ranka Lee's career begins taking off. Sheryl's situation turns for the worse as she is seemingly betrayed by Grace, and swears off singing for good. One day during an attack by the Vajra, she stares at her Fold Quartz earrings and remembers Alto encouraging her to never stop singing. She then begins singing to the distressed citizens in the evacuation shelters where people stare at her in awe. Meanwhile, Leon Mishima successfully pulls off his coup d'état, seizing the government and overthrowing President Howard Glass. He attempts to have Ranka perform during a memorial service following the destruction of Island 3, but Ranka refuses and flees with her brother Brera Sterne, seemingly retiring for good. Sheryl's career on the other hand, is reinvigorated as she hires Elmo Kridanik as her new agent. She holds a number of charity concerts for the victims of Vajra, performing new versions of songs such as "Northern Cross" and "Yousei". and Alto Saotome unite against Grace and her mind-controlled minions.]]In the final battle at the Vajran homeworld, Sheryl sings on the Battle Frontier's special concert stage hoping to repel the Vajra for good, but are pushed back by a brainwashed Ranka, whose song echoed on the battlefield. The S.M.S. and Alto Saotome return to the fleet following a brief exile, and they reveal to the public about the conspiracy of the Galaxy fleet to seize control of the Vajra. Thanks to Sheryl's song, Ranka, now freed from control, sings with her while Alto flies to eliminate Grace, who has taken control of the Vajra Queen. As Grace lies defeated, Sheryl's affliction stemming from the bacteria of V-type infection is miraculously cured. With the Vajra gone, Sheryl, Ranka, Alto and the rest of the Frontier fleet settle on their new world. Other Works In the manga piece Sheryl ~ Kiss in the Galaxy ~ by Kariko Oyama, it is shown that she has a father named Abel Kuller/'Kuro '''and a mother named '''Sally Nome '''who were shot dead and they were likely to be taken away due to the Destruction Act during Sheryl's birthday on November 23, 2048. She is rescued from her life in the slums by Grace O'Connor, and she enters the vocal school "Elateau Music Academy" after three years. While many students' singing voices were enhanced by vocal implants, Sheryl's own voice was naturally powerful and strong. Sheryl finds a friend in '''Lillith' Amagi 'that the two help develop each other's talents. However, Lilith is killed following an attack by the Vajra and Sheryl then vows to become the galaxy's most famous and beloved singer. Relationships Alto Saotome At first, Sheryl enjoys teasing and bullying Alto to a certain degree that she grows to respect him more as Alto asserts himself as a pilot and encourages her to never stop singing. In the film ''Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, it is revealed that Alto had met Sheryl when they were children where she vowed to be the greatest pop star in the galaxy. Ranka Lee Ranka is Sheryl's would-be rivalry both romantic and professional-wise who first sees talent in her and encourages her to pursue a career in showbiz that it grows jealous as Ranka is picked up by Grace O'Connor. Grace O'Connor Grace is Sheryl's guardian and manager who saved her from a life of poverty in the slums of the Macross Galaxy that Garce gave her shelter and honed her singing voice, which eventually makes her a massively popular star. Yasaburō Saotome Yasaburō offers Sheryl shelter when she had nobody to turn to. Discography Albums O.S.T.1 Nyan FRO. *'''Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan FRO. *Soundtrack album by Yoko Kanno, Maaya Sakamoto, May'n and Megumi Nakajima *Released: June 4, 2008 *Length: 76:37 *Label: Victor Entertainment **Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan FRO. (マクロスF O.S.T.1　娘フロ。 Makurosu Furontia O.S.T.1 Nyan Furo., Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Girls FRO.) is the first soundtrack album of Macross Frontier. The album features opening, ending themes and insert songs from the first half of the series. O.S.T.2 Nyan TRA☆ *'Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan TRA☆' *Soundtrack album by Yoko Kanno, May'n, Megumi Nakajima and Maaya Sakamoto *Released: October 8, 2008 *Length: 74:35 *Label: Victor Entertainment **Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan TRA☆ (マクロスF O.S.T.2　娘トラ☆ Makurosu Furontia O.S.T.2 Nyan Tora, Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Girls TRA☆) is the second soundtrack album of Macross Frontier. The album features opening, ending themes and insert songs from the second half of the series. Vocal Collection Nyan Tama *'Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀' (マクロスF(フロンティア) VOCAL COLLECTION 娘たま♀ Makurosu Furontia VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama) is a complete collection compilation album of opening-ending themes and insert songs of Macross Frontier. This album also features unreleased songs from the two soundtracks. Universal Bunny *'Universal Bunny' (ユニバーサル・バニー Yunibāsaru Banī) is May'n's Sheryl Nome mini-album for the first movie adaptation of Macross Frontier. The mini-album includes pink monsoon as its leading single which is used as an insert song and was released one month ahead at May'n's 20th birthday. The second songs revealed is Universal Bunny which was used as the commercial song for the movie. Macross Frontier Concept Album "cosmic cuune" *'Macross Frontier Concept Album "cosmic cuune"' (マクロスF コンセプトアルバム''「cosmic cuune」''(コズミックキューン)) is a Christmas-themed compilation for Macross Frontier including tunes newly composed by Yoko Kanno. It was initially announced that the album would include seven tracks, but one more track was added later. The resulting eight tracks are: two songs by Ranka, two by Sheryl, three duets by the two singers, and one by the two singers and the "Frontier Stars." The "Stars" are: Alto, Ranka, Sheryl, Micheal, Clan, Bobby, Monica, and Ram. The Sheryl included in the Stars refers to voice actress Aya Endo, who participates as voice-over. *Songs from this album were featured in two concerts entitled "Chōjiku Super-dimensional Super Live: Merry Christmas Without You", with one held at Budokan on December 22, 2010 and the other at Kobe Port Island Hall (World Memory Hall) on December 24, 2010. Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" *'Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~' Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" (劇場版マクロスF サヨナラノツバサ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" Gekijōban Makurosu Furontia Sayonara no Tsubasa netabare album the end of "triangle") is the soundtrack album for the second movie adaptation of Macross Frontier. Gallery SherylNome-1 F-1.jpg|Sheryl arriving at the Frontier SherylNome-2 GraceOConnor-1 F-1.jpg|Sheryl with Grace O'Connor (Sheryl's manger) SherylHug.jpg|Sheryl making peace with Ranka Lee SherylGrace.jpg|A new scene featuring Sheryl meeting a young Alto Saotome in Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye Stills and Costumes DUCznkHVoAAQ-ea.jpg|Sheryl in her cowboy outfit, art plate from Uta Macross SherylGorgeous.jpg|Promotional still of Sheryl in 2017's "Gorgeous". SherylGorg1.jpg|Another still of Sheryl in "Gorgeous". SherylBikini.jpg|Sheryl in a special summer event for Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. UtaSheryl1.jpg|Sheryl doing her diva thing in an art plate from Uta Macross. UtaSheryl2.jpg|Art plate featuring Sheryl staring into the distance. UtaSheryl6I.jpg|Stunningly detailed art place of Sheryl lounging like a queen. UtaSherylPose.jpg|Sheryl, stunning as always in Uta Macross. UtaSheryla3.png|Sheryl showing off in Uta Macross' Christmas event. UtaSherylCos.jpg|Costume submissions for Uta Macross. UtaCostume.jpg|Unique costumes often find their way on Uta Macross' site Top9Uta.jpg|Submissions often contain detailed looks at Sheryl's possible hairstyles Support v sheryl nome 0001.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Others SherylAlbum1.jpg|Album cover for "cosmic cuune" SherylAlbum2.jpg|Sheryl Nome Collection cover art SherylAlbum3.jpg|Album art featuring Sheryl and Ranka Lee Sherylbook1.jpg|Sheryl Nome Visual Collection SherylBook2.jpg|Macross Frontier art book SherylSongstress.jpg|Sheryl art for Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress SherylArt1.jpg|Art plate featuring Sheryl Pilotcutin alto sheryl pip 0001.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Pilotcutin alto sheryl 0002.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Pilotcutin alto sheryl 0001.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Sheryl - Kiss In The Galaxy De475383bc03239481c6bac2351e2800.jpeg|Sheryl as a little girl (Bottom) with Sally Nome (Sheryl's mother) and Abel Kuller/'Kuro' (Sheryl's father) Relation Products Book *'Macross F VISUAL COLLECTION Sheryl Nome' **Released from Kadokawa Shoten on October 20, 2009. **A character book that collects the copyright illustrations of Cheryl's TV series and theatrical version "Izwarinouta Hime". The cover illustration is Cheryl who takes off the SMS uniform. *'Macross F VISUAL COLLECTION Sheryl Nome FINAL' *Released from Kadokawa Shoten on April 28, 2011. **The second character book that incorporates elements of the final version. The back cover is Cheryl who takes off the clothes. *'Sheryl ~ Kiss in the Galaxy ~' **Released by Kodansha on September 13, 2010, Volume 1. All four volumes. **A book of works serialized in the separate volume Friend series, "Barebu". Oyama Kariko is in charge of manga, and Kawamori Shoji is also involved in the form of original draft cooperation. Figure *'Excellent Model Sheryl Nome' **Released from Megahouse in August 2009. **Sheryl's figure in a blue uniform stage uniform appearing in the first episode "Cross Encounter". *'Excellent Model CORE Sheryl Nome NA Ver.' **Released from Mega House in January 2010. **A Sheryl figure with knees on both hands that reproduces the CD jacket illustration of "Sheryl's Space Brothers Ship". A sexy and sexy figure with the image of nose art. *'Emotion style Sheryl Nome' **Released from Bandai in February 2010. **Sheryl's figure in a pirate-style costume when singing "Obelisk" in the second half of the movie version Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress. *'Excellent Model Sheryl Nome Last Frontier Ver.' **Released by Mega House in July 2010. **Sheryl's figure in a red uniform-like stage costume that appears in Episode 24 "The Last Frontier" on TV. Apparel *'Sheryl Stage Costume' **Released in March 2009 **Release- Animate Costume Hall ACOS **Blue military uniform-style Cheryl's stage costume. Cosplay set of hat, jacket, belt, pants, hot pants, gloves . *'Sheryl Nome Stage Costume' **Released in February 2009 **Release- COSPA **Cosplay costume of purple stage costume of Macross F's late opening . Bustier Skirt Back Ribbon, Ribbon Hanging, Flower Necklace, Armlet, Legs, Headdress Set. *'Mihoshi Academy High School Uniform (Sheryl)' **Release- Animate Costume Hall ACOS **Sheryl's High School Uniform. Cosplay set of hat, jacket, inner, ribbon, skirt and badge . Other *'Chara Con Macross F Sheryl Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. VIII' **Released in late October 2008 **Sold by-CCP **A radio controlled car with Cheryl's character decal. The scale is 1/28. Design supervision is Shoji Kawamori. *'Chara Con Macross F Sheryl (Racing Ver.) Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. VIII' **Released on January 30, 2009 **Sold by-CCP **A radio controlled car with Cheryl's character decal. The scale is 1/28. A setting was also made to participate in a fictitious race called the Frontier Touring Car Championship (FTCC), which is held annually on Island 1 of Macross Frontier. Cheryl joins as a sponsored "Galaxy Racing" team, and the driver is set as Ozma Lee. *'Galaxy Curry with Chutney Sheryl' **Released October 17, 2009 **Powdered curry whose name is Cheryl and curry roux. It was released for a limited time at the Tokyo Anime Center and at the "Macros Crossover Live" venue. An illustration of Cheryl is drawn on the package. *'Sheryl ・ drink ~ M?' **June 26, 2010 release **Natural mineral water in a bottle imitating Sheryl's costume. Limited release at Tokyo Anime Center. *'Moist Beauty Skin Phone Mist' **September 12, 2011 release **Publisher - Pia **Small mist facial expression device. Although not directly related to Macross F, Sheryl was chosen as a PR character. A poster jack is held at the Tokyu Toyoko Line Shibuya Station ticket gate for release, and a special site for the product is also released. Notes & Trivia *The name 'Sheryl '''means "darling, charity" and/or "cherry fruit, green gemstone, free man". **'Sheryl 'is an alternate form of '''Cheryl '(French, Greek). *In the February 2016 issue of NewType Magazine, Sheryl Nome was ranked the tenth best female character.NewType Magazine February 2016 *In the July 2016 issue of NewType Magazine, Sheryl Nome was ranked the eighth best female character.NewType Magazine July 2016 *In Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, she serves as the narrator of Macross History in the game's gallery mode and given the title of "Professor". References de:Sheryl Nome ja:シェリル・ノーム uk:Шеріл Ном Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Idols Category:Singers Category:Female Category:Macross Frontier